Kraven Diamondshield
Kraven is a 8th level Dwarven Cleric of Moradin played by Scott Vital Statistics Name: Kraven Diamondshield Race: Dwarf Class: Cleric Gender: Male Age: 40 Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Moradin Height: 3'9" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Green Appearance: Kraven is mostly beard and steel. His thick, bushy black beard and steel plate armor cover most of his body, the beard being comically large and on various occasions, seems to be sentient to a degree. Recently, he has taken to wearing a tabard style cloth over his armor, in order to keep it clean and keep himself a little warmer. He is very short and very stout, like most dwarves, and he has wide facial features. His eyes are small and bright green, showing the wisdom that lurks behind his simple exterior. Personality: Kraven has a very... eccentric personality. When he was younger, this was shown to a lesser extent, his seriousness and sense of duty usually dominating all other aspects of his psyche. Upon his accident, however, these attitudes were pushed to the back of his mind, causing his less structured attitudes to become dominant. He is impulsive, and carefree, but he always makes sure to keep his friends out of danger as much as possible, his more serious and angry personality emerging when he is injured or put under extreme stress. This is why he shouts and charges into battle when his allies are in danger, with no concern for his own well-being. Religious Ideals: Kraven follows Moradin, the god of Dwarves and Craftsmen. Appropriate, as Kraven is both. He is a cleric of Moradin, which he became during his wandering period. History Babby Dorf Kraven was the first child born to Rutger and Isabella Diamonshield. He was born in The Stronghold magnificent, and he lived there for most of his life. As a child, Kraven didn't act like the other dwarf kids, preferring to follow his father into diplomatic meetings and war tactic sessions rather than practising mining or working with stone. Although he would take to metalworking eventually, he enjoyed listening to negotiations between parties. Seeing this behaviour made his father glad that his son was interested in succeeding him, so he encouraged it. When Kraven was 6 years old, his mother gave birth to another child, his little brother Klaus. Kraven had a lot of fun playing with the new baby, and would take him on "adventures" through the Stronghold. Most of these ended with him getting lost and having to get another dwarf to bring him home. As Kraven and Klaus got older, they started sparring with each other using wooden swords and shields under their mother's supervision. When they weren't playing or sparring, they would craft objects out of stone and metal together. Kraven was better at metalworking than Klaus, and Klaus was better with masonry. They used their different skill sets to teach each other how to become better artisans, and were generally as close as two brothers could be. When Kraven was 14, his mother gave birth once again, to his younger sister Carlyn. With Klaus, Kraven took baby Carlyn on adventures, just like they had done years before. Kraven and Carlyn got along fine, but Klaus was closer to Carlyn, possibly because of the smaller age gap. At 17, Kraven's father began to train Kraven formally in stone and metalworking, taking him in as his apprentice. During this period, Kraven's crafting skills were enhanced greatly due to the range of his father's experience and expertise. After eight years of training under his father, he finished his apprenticeship and began working as an artisan for The Stronghold Magnificent. His skilled, detailed work was highly sought after, even by other dwarves. Tumble Check When Kraven was 28, his father approached him in regards to the continuation of the Diamondshield clan. He was asked to become a full cleric of Moradin, and become a guardian of the Diamond Throne. After a lot of thought, Kraven agreed and began to study the tomes in the Grand Library thoroghly, in preparation for his rite of passage into clerichood. When Klaus heard that Kraven had been chosen to follow in his father's footsteps, he was filled with a cold rage. Despite Kraven being the eldest son, Klaus believed that he was a better choice to lead the Diamondshields than his brother. In secrecy, he began to study as well, but he versed himself in a different, forbidden type of divine magic. While Kraven devoted himself to Moradin, Klaus began to worship Erythnul while keeping up the front of following Moradin. After 6 years of studying, training, and practicing, Kraven became a full fledged cleric of Moradin, making his father very proud. Soon after this, Kraven was asked to carve a statue of his clan leader, as was customary for the successor to do within his clan. A scaffolding was erected next to a rock face, and Kraven began to carve a massive statue of his father into the wall. He worked on this project for almost a year, nearly completing the 50 foot tall representation. Unbeknownst to him, Klaus had plans of his own. While Kraven was putting detail onto the statue's face, Klaus used Erythnul's shroud of invisibilty to sneak up to the scaffolding and destroy one of the legs holding it up. Kraven reacted as quickly as he could and jammed his chisel into the statue, right above the eye, and hung from the handle. But the rock didn't hold for long, and Kraven found himself falling to the ground 40 feet below. Landing on his head, he went into a comatose state immediately after hitting the ground. The next time he woke up, he saw Klaus standing over him, helping him to stand. He was no longer at the statue, he was instead in the infirmary. Kraven remembered the scaffolding falling... holding onto the chisel... but not much else. He couldn't remember his childhood, his parents, or even where he lived. He didn't recognize his brother, and in his semi-concious, confused state of mind, Kraven allowed himself to be led out of the Stronghold Magnificent and across the countryside. Whenever he asked where they were going, or what was happening, Klaus reassured him, with an evil grin, "Everything will be fine. You're safe now". After a few days of traveling in a horse drawn wagon, Klaus dropped Kraven off in a small town and quickly returned to the Stronghold. With Kraven gone, Rutger had no choice but to begin training Klaus to succeed him. Hark, A Vagrant For the next few years after this, Kraven meandered around Eyrion, trying to see if anyone knew who he was. Dressed in little more than tattered rags, he could often be seen wandering aimlessly around city streets, asking any passerby if they recognized his face or knew anything about his past whatsoever. He had no money, so he learned to tolerate eating things which weren't necessarily considered food. Anything from a rat to a leafy shrub could serve as a meal to satisfy Kraven's hunger. Whenever he needed sleep, he would beg for coins from anyone around him or try to make himself comfortable sleeping outside. The effects of the fall still lingered, however, and his memory was reset every few days. He couldn't remember where he had traveled, the people he had met, or the things he'd seen during his travels. These years were by far the worst of Kraven's life. Coins and Change One rainy night, as Kraven was begging hurried pedestrians for a coin to shield himself from the rain, a noble stopped in front of him. Kraven's beard was messy, his clothes tattered, and his stench overpowering, but the noble saw the confused and frightened look in Kraven's eyes, and decided to pity the dwarf. He dug into the pocket of his tunic and flipped Kraven a single gold coin and advised him to get somewhere warm and dry, and have some good food to eat. Moved by the man's generosity, Kraven lept up, thanked him profusely, hugged him (probably rubbing his dirty beard into the noble's clothes by accident), and then ran to the closest inn, sobbing with joy. He was able to pay for a room and a meal, and for the first time in a long while, he felt happy and safe. When he woke up the next morning and exited his room, he discovered a small, tightly wrapped bundle laying just outside his door. Curiousity got the best of him, and he picked up the bundle and walked back into the room, laying it on the bed. As he began pulling away folds of fabric, to his surprise, a little pink snout pushed through the remaining cloth! He fully unwrapped the bundle and gazed in wonder at the tiny pink pony which now lay before him. Kraven gently picked up the creature and cradled it in his arms as it whinnied softly. "Do you not have a home either?" he asked, brushing it's tiny mane "Well, I'll take care of you". Kraven wrapped up the pony and hugged it tightly to his chest, whispering the only words he could remember from that day on the wagon, years ago "Everything will be fine... You're safe now". Back In Business Kraven named his new pony friend "Hella Jeff", after the name appeared to him in a dream. He realized that there was no way he could care for Hella Jeff if he continued living the way he had been in the past, and resolved to change for the better. He cleaned and combed his beard, picked up his belongings and Hella Jeff, and left the inn in search of a job. After a few hours, he stumbled upon a small blacksmith's shop with a "Help Wanted" sign leaning against the wall next to the door. Kraven picked up this sign and entered the shop, hoping to at least get a job running errands for the smith. But when asked to demonstrate his skill at an anvil, he was shocked to discover the talent he had! It came naturally, as if he had been doing it all his life. The smith hired Kraven, and paid him enough to rent the room that he had stayed at the night before. After a few weeks, he began to remember things from the years he had been wandering around! He remembered how to work with stone, how to fight, and even the teachings of Moradin. The combination of having something to care for and the rediscovering of a lost skill from his past had brought the memory wipes to a stop, and his mind slowly began to make up for lost time. But he never was able to recall events before the accident, or his awakening from the coma, despite gaining many other memories back. After working with the smith for a few years, Kraven saved up a small sum of gold and left with Hella Jeff in tow, hoping to find his family someday. Relationships Party Relationships : AKNIER: Kraven wishes his divine glowy magic could be as sparkly as Aknier's arcane magic : ASCHA: Ascha has blasted Kraven too many times for him to get the taste of eldritch magic out of his mouth :c : NAIYA: 'Naiya is Kraven's elfbro. Nuff said. : 'LYN: Lyn is a stupid butthead, but Kraven cares for the poor kid (deep down in his hart) : THEROIAN: The monk punches stuff and is cool, and serious. Category:Characters Category:PC